1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geared motor including a gear train and the like inside of a case, a manufacturing method for the geared motor, and a damper device used in a cold air passage of a refrigerator or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a damper device which is used in a cold air passage of a refrigerator or the like, for example, a structure has been proposed that a baffle is driven by a baffle drive mechanism including a motor and a gear train to open and close an opening part formed in a frame (Patent Literature 1). In the damper device, the baffle drive mechanism is accommodated in a case to structure a geared motor. In the geared motor and the damper device, motor lead wires are arranged within the case and, in Patent Literature 1, the motor lead wires are connected with a connector near the motor.